<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colonial Williamsburg by DalekLetoEndeavour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420821">Colonial Williamsburg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour'>DalekLetoEndeavour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik roadtrip through America uwu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Hawaiian Character, Historical Reenactment, M/M, Road Trips, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, X-Men: First Class (2011), Young Charles and Erik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cherik roadtrip through America recruiting new members for the brotherhood of brown leather jacket mutants.<br/>Ending up in a town, where time stood still facing a mutant who holds the laws of time in her hands.</p>
<p>Some angst and fluff happening on their merry way as well as new allies and enemies </p>
<p>Start of a new cherik saga</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik roadtrip through America uwu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colonial Williamsburg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/gifts">OncerPotter_2016</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While being physical  incapable of traveling the mind wanders around.</p>
<p>Inspired by lovely chat with my dear oncerpotter2016 about the road trips of Charles and Erik in first class hoping to inspire some contribution to this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The long slender metallic fingers of the modified lie detector which was connected to  cerebro, spat out a new detected mutants coordinates. </p>
<p>37°16′16.50″N76°42′0.00″W / 37.2712500°N 76.7000000°W</p>
<p>Hank McCoy did the standard background and location check before returning with  the essential information. It would was an over 5 hour drive from Westchester to the new location. <br/>Charles overwhelmed from using cerebro had excused himself for a rest, which had been concerned frowned upon by a certain master of magnetism.<br/>But Erik wasn't given the chances to worry much about his Charles, for Hank had dragged him into his studies to plan their newest trip.</p>
<p>Charles had come down with an awful migraine after using cerebro, which ment that the mutant they just found was at least a class 3. He had made out the face of the mutant but the image had altered due to jumps of them. Possibly a very powerful teleporter.<br/>With a deep sign he tried to still his mind and focus on Eriks voice, three halls down, to fall asleep.</p>
<p>Hank had decided that they should drive by train and had already made arrangement for them to take the first train of the day. <br/>Erik ,still worried about Charles, state offered Hank to go alone but was then cut of by Charles interfering with their talk telepathically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So there they were not five hrs later at the central station heading towards colonialism. <br/>Erik stored their bags abouve them while Charles pulled out a guidebook .<br/>"This is gonna be fun my dear. I've been to Williamsburg many times but never got to get actually involved with the locals." cheered the telepath, making marks in his adjacent notebook.<br/>Erik frowned letting himself down to his partner. "Enlighten me. What's so special about Williamsburg?" Before waiting for answer he stole the book, skimming some pages. "Oh the city is alive with reenactments." His sky baby blues sparkled alive.<br/> "People who dress up in carnival costumes?" Eriks lips played with a mocking shark like grin. Charles reclaimed the book and hit him before quoting. "Our historic reenactors are all equip with authentic clothes which were tailored  the same way as 200 years ago." But Erik just rolled his eyes unimpressed.</p>
<p>They travelled with the rising sun, so Erik manipulated the automatic rollos  to function as sun blocker. Charles made him do it in the howl compartment so it would look like a technical default and not like an act of showing off powers in public. <br/>Erik pretended to be asleep, with soft fake snores to stop his partner in crime from unleashing a lecture upon him about abouve mentioned topic.<br/>Eventually the pretend to be sleep changed into actually sleeping thanks to Charles stilling his mind. The master of magnetism truely deserved some blissful  rest. Since they had their compartment to themselves no-one would have minded the two man sleeping side a side together.<br/>So after setting a timer for their arrival Charles gave in, to the concept of sleep and curled up into the armes of his smiling shark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>